


something of gold

by goodskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/goodskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a scene in the original novella where Laura mentions having spent many afternoons braiding and playing with Carmilla's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, thelittledrunkapple! This is for you in the Carmilla secret Santa exchange. I don't know if you read the original novella, but I was inspired to write this so I hope you like it! If you have an ao3 account, I can gift the fic to you.

Carmilla was charming to be sure, a fit companion for a young lady such as myself. Or so I thought at the time. My father loved her as well; neither of us could have known the terror she eventually bring into our household.  
But let me speak of happier times now, and bring some joy into my recollection. One of my happiest memories of Carmilla was the first time I saw her hair down. It was in the early evening, the sun lending a hint of gold to my sight. I had only meant to stop by her room for a moment before going to make my own preparations for night, but I could scarce move from the doorway when I saw her.  
She was leaning across a plush chair, running a thick brush through her hair slowly. Oh, how it shone in that evening light! Carmilla was the most beautiful young woman I’d ever seen, and I could not help but want to be near her. After a moment, she noticed me standing in awe at the door and smiled at me.  
I felt that smirk in my very bones, and I have never felt something like it again. It was an invitation, but to what I knew not.  
“Dear Laura, won’t you come in?” she murmured, and her eyes were so dark. I felt rather like a doe stepping into the lair of a panther, but I entered her room even so. If I had but known! I made my way up to her, and she offered me the brush as though it had been her plan all along.  
At first I feared I would hurt her, for her hair was dreadfully tangled for all its wondrous shine. She made no move to indicate pain, so I continued stroke by stroke. Carmilla hummed softly, and closed her eyes. It was almost intimate - it seemed as though we were the only souls in the universe. The sun was slipping away, the gold washing into a dusky purple. It shadowed Carmilla’s face and and deepened the color of her hair until it was but a few shades from black.  
When I had removed all the tangles, I could not help but to risk running a hand through her hair gently. Carmilla hummed louder, and it was so close to a purr I almost laughed aloud. The moment seemed too quiet for laughter, somehow, and so I stayed silent.  
I told you of how beautiful a sight Carmilla’s hair was, and let me assure you that once brushed it was even more stunning. It was thick and heavy, and fell through my hands like a dark waterfall. Her ebony curls were soft as any silken scarf. I stood behind her, marvelling at the wonders of the world that I could be here with her, and she could have found her way here to me. She tipped her head back, and her hair nearly touched her waist.  
Carmilla opened her eyes a sliver, and I was aflame. Her eyes had been so dark in the daylight, but now they flashed copper and bronze in the receding light. She met my gaze with that same smirk that resonated in my soul, and I was unsure where I was deliriously happy or perhaps in pain, such were the intensity of my feelings.  
She took in a breath, but I could not let her say anything. There was no knowing what she may utter, and in this state my feelings were too raw for me to respond properly. I am breathless merely remembering her, even now knowing what I do.  
“Carmilla,” I said before she spoke, “I believe you are prepared for tonight, and so I should go. “ I did not look back as I fled into the hall, only pausing to breathe once I was out of her sight. There was some dark magic in her eyes, I was certain. If she had but looked at me one last time, there was nothing I would not have done to have stayed with her for eternity.  
At the time, I had no idea that an eternity would have been possible.  
I am still not certain if I would have been able to refuse an eternity, if Carmilla had offered.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to write in the style of le Fanu himself, which is way different from my normal style. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
